Brave comme un lion
by Poussieres d'etoiles
Summary: Si Severus avait une famille voilà comment j'imagine le moment où sa fille apprend sa mort. Madison Rogue pleure la mort de son père.


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas en tout cas un certain nombre de même que l'univers. Tout est de l'histoire de J. K. Rowling.**

L'histoire est de moi.

Lucile ? Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton cours mais la grand-mère de Madison et à l'accueil. Elle voudrais que tu sortes du cours plus tôt aujourd'hui. Elle a aussi dit que tu ne sera pas là pour un certain temps.

Madison regarda la directrice de son école de danse avec surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle racontait que sa grand-mère était à l'accueil alors que sa grand-mère n'aime pas sortir de chez elle.

Elle a aussi précisé que tu n'avais pas le temps de te changer qu'il fallait être à Pudelord le plus vite possible.

Pudelord ? Vous en êtes sûr ? C'est pas plutôt Poudlard ?

Si peut-être bien je ne sais plus.

Mais si il faut que j'y aille au plus vite... C'est que tout est fini !

Maison avait murmuré cette dernière phrase pour elle-même de façon à ce que personnes ne l'entendent. Ce qui expliquait le fait que quand son expression passa de l'incompréhension à la joie aucune des personnes présente ne comprit pourquoi. De même quand elle se précipita vers la sortie et couru dans les couloirs jusqu'aux vestiaires pour récupérer ses affaires en vitesse. Elle cria un "Au revoir." En repassant devant la salle danse classique et se dépêcha d'atteindre l'accueil pour aller plus vite à Poudlard et ainsi voir plus vite son père. Elle se dirigea vers sa grand-mère, lui dit un bisous sur la joue avant de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner dehors. Dès qu'elles virent une ruelle un peu sombre où elles pourraient transplaner sans se faire voir, elles s'y précipitèrent et transplanèrent aussitôt.

Elles arrivèrent dans Pré-au-Lard, et remarquèrent de suite que plusieurs magasins avait subi quelques dégâts pendant la guerre. Maison du aider sa grand-mère à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle puisse enjamber les débris. Quand elles se retrouvèrent devant le château qui maintenant ne possédait plus que le tiers du magnifique château qu'il était. Elle comprirent que les masses noires dans l'herbes sont des corp inerte qui ne respirons plus, qui ne pleureront plus, qui n'ouvriront plus jamais les yeux. La guerre avait fait des ravages sur son passage; elle avait détruit des famille, déchirer des coeurs, et fait pleurer un grand nombre de personnes. Elles avancèrent parmis les corps, croisant les regards des personnes aidant à ramener les corps sans vie à l'intérieur.

Maison du encore une fois aider sa grand-mère à enjamber les débris devant la porte. Elles traversèrent le hall et arriver devant la grande salle qui avait été autrefois un lieu où rire et joie avaient été les rois était maintenant sous le règne des pleurs et de la tristesse. Des personnes criaient en apprenant qu'une des personnes qu'elle aime le plus est morte. D'autre se laissaient tomber à genoux sans un bruit la tête entre les mains.

Je suis désolé mais je pourrais pas resté. Il faut que je parte je te laisse trouver tes parents, dès que tu les trouves tu restes avec eux. Ils doivent être en train de s'embrasser dans un coin de la pièce comme avant.

Et sur ces mots elle partit sans un clin d'œil et un bisou sur sa joue.

Madison était perdu. Elle ne connaissait personne ici et ne voulait pas déranger les gens alors qu'ils pleuraient la mort de leurs proches. Elle tournait sur elle-même en espérant que son père ou sa mère surgirait de la foule en la prenant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffé. Elle en avait vraiment envie, elle en avait même besoin. Elle voulait sentir son père contre elle rt sentir son odeur. Elle voulait qu'il la réchauffe, elle avait froid avec seulement son justaucorp tout fin et ses collants et elle avait mal aux pieds à cause de ses chaussons. Elles sentait le moindre petit caillou se planter dans son pied et en marchant sur des débris de pierres il y en avait des cailloux. Elle voulait juste que son père la prenne dans ses bras et qu'elle puisse s'y endormir.

À côté de la porte de tenait une femme avec dans ses mains des parchemins. Maison s'avança vers elle.

Bonjour madame, j'aimerai savoir si vous…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'elle lui donnait un des parchemin qu'elle avait en main.

C'est la liste de toutes les personnes décédés répertoriés. Si la personne que vous cherchez n'y est pas il y a deux possibilités soit elle est vivantes soit personne ne la connais ou du moins n'est venu donner son nom à la personne près des salles où sont posé les corps.

D'accord mais dites moi si vous avez vu mon père…

Écouté j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes alors soit je connaissais vraiment bien votre père et je sais où je l'ai vu soit ce n'était qu'une connaissance et je ne pourrait pas vous aider.

D'accord mon père est Severus Rogue vous vous souvenez l'avoir vu au moins parler à quelqu'un ?

Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

Pourquoi ?

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Madison mais pourquoi vous êtes désolé ?

Madison je suis vraiment désolé pour toi parce que malgré le fait que ton père est été un homme plein de courage, il n'a pas survécu à la guerre. Nous l'avais retrouvé par terre dans la cabane hurlante, l'infirmière de l'école à supposé par les deux traces dans son cou que Nagini l'a mordu.

Madison ne peut émettre de son. C'était comme si ses cordes vocales s'étaient échappé loin d'elle. Avec une grâce inouï elle se laissa tomber à genoux sa tête les touchant. Elle se releva et se laissa retomber sa mon au niveau de son cœur comme pour l'empêcher empêcher de s'échapper, son autre main, tenant toujours le parchemin, sur son ventre comme pour soutenir le poids de la boule se formant petit à petit dans son estomac. Soudain Madison s'évanouit toujours avec une grâce surprenante. Elle semblait flotter au dessus du sol. Elle se mit à trembler violemment tout d'un coup, à claquer des dents comme si elle avait froid. Un silence se dit dans la salle quand McGonagall se mit à pratiquement crier en appelant Madison pour la réveiller. Mme. Pomfresh arriva le plus vite possible et se mit à genoux à côté de la jeune fille, lui prit son poul et au vu des tremblement elle préféra l'emmener dans le coin qui servait d'infirmerie sous une bonne courte bien chaude.

Pendant un moment tout le monde en oublia ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'il venait de vivre et s'inquiéta pour cette jeune fille que personne ne connaissait. Qui semblait être toute seule bravant le froid et une annonce des plus dure à accepter. Mais ce fut court, ce moment d'inquiétude se rompit dès que Madison sorti du champs de vision des gens.

Le sac de danse de Madison était resté là où elle s'était effondré, seul au milieu de toutes ces personnes inconnue à la jeune fille. C'est finalement le professeur McGonagall qui le ramassa et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

Minerva je me demandais où sont ses parents ?

C'est la fille de Severus, c'est l'annonce de sa mort qui la fait s'évanouir.

Oh… c'est tellement triste. Et sa mère ?

Je sais pas, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Qui sait comment s'appelle la femme de Severus Rogue ?

Ils n'étaient peut-être pas mariés.

Justement. Je sais pas comment nous allons faire pour la retrouver et je doute fortement que Madison soit capable de faire les recherches.

Il faudrait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Mais comment ?

Nous pouvons toujours essayé de chercher dans son sac pour voir s'il n'y a pas une photo ou même juste son nom.

Elles se mirent donc à chercher dans le sac à la recherche d'information sur la femme qu'elles voulaient trouvé. Au bout d'un moment elle trouvèrent un portefeuille, elles l'ouvrirent et virent une photo de la famille. Madison était accroché au dos de son père avec un grand sourire, Severus tenait les jambes de sa fille pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe et avait lui aussi un sourire qu'aucun de ses collègue n'avait vu, une femme était présente, elle avait un énorme sourire et regardait la scène de Severus et Madison avec une reelle tendresse que l'on pouvait voir à travers la photo. Cette image respirait le bonheur, un bonheur que tout le monde ne connaît pas.

Les femmes sourirent tristement face à ce bonheur qu'ils ne connaîtront plus jamais. Elles purent aussi voir que Severus portait une alliance, ce qu'elle n'aient jamais vu lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il devait réserver ce privilège à sa famille. Avec cette image elles purent voir le visage et le physique de Mme. Rogue qui était une très joli femme avec un très joli sourire, des magnifiques cheveux de miel et des yeux qui semblait refléter le ciel immaculée de cette journée. Le professeur McGonagall prit le portefeuille avec elle et parti à la recherche de cette femme. Arrivé devant une des salles où reposent les corps non-identifié.

Bonjour Miss Granger je cherche cette femme, esque vous pourriez me dire si ell est dans cette salle ?

Je ne pourrai vous l'affirmer professeur, mais allez quand même vérifié.

Très bien Miss j'y vais alors.

La professeur serpenta entre les corps s'arrêtant sur à peu près toutes les femmes. Mais aucune ne correspondait beaucoup n'étaient pas blonde, sur celles qui restaient peu était mariée mais aucune n'avait cette bague d'émeraude unique Mme. Rogue possédait. Beaucoup avait des diamants aux bouts de leur bague d'autre n'en avait pas du tout. Quoi qu'il en soit la femme qu'elle cherchait n'était pas dans cette salle. Elle en sortit fit un signe de négation à Hermione et s'en alla vers une autre salle. Il n'y avait que trois salle même si c'était déjà beaucoup elle avait déjà bien entamé sa recherche. Ça deviendrait plus compliqué si elle était vivante. Mais la question n'avait pas lieu de se poser maintenant elle y reviendrait plus tard si elle ne la trouvait pas dans les salles.

Bonjour Mr Londubat.

Bonjour professeur. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

Oui cette femme vous l'avez vu ?

Je suis désolé madame mais je ne pourrai pas vous aidez sur ce point.

Le professeur se dirigea donc vers l'entré de la salle, il y avait moins de corps que dans la première mais il y en avait quand même beaucoup. Visiblement cette salle était pour les mangemort, elle y reconnut Avery, Greyback ou encore Lucius Malfoy. Elle regarda quand même mais rapidement elle doutait fortement qu'une femme qui pouvait rire autant que sur la photo puisse être mangemort et elle eut raison. Mme. Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans cette salle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la troisième salle.

Bonjour M. Potter.

Bonjour professeur.

Vous vous êtes enfin levé.

Il me fallait bien. Vous êtes là pourquoi ?

Je cherche une femme celle sur cette photo.

Vous cherchez qui celle qui est accroché à Rogue ou celle qui rit à côté ?

Celle qui rit à côté.

Je me suis pas trompé c'est bien Severus Rogue sur cette photo ?

Vous ne vous trompez pas effectivement.

Et cette fille c'est pas celle qui s'est évanoui au milieu de la grande salle ?

Si c'est elle c'est en apprenant pour son père. C'était sa fille.

Je pourrai aller la voir ?

Oui bien sûr vous aurez juste à aller voir Mme. Pomfresh.

Minerva McGonagall entra dans la salle et regarda les personnes au sol. Il n'y avait dans cette salle qu'une seule femme blonde. Et c'était elle. Elle en était sûr et certaine. Cette femme avait la même morphologie, les même cheveux de miel et la même bague d'émeraude à l'annuaire gauche. Pour vérifier, Minerva enleva l'alliance et regarda le nom qui était gravé sur la bague.

"Severus Rogue. 19 Août 1979."

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Non seulement Severus était bien marié mais en plus Madison devrait affronter la mort de ses deux parents pas que celle de son père. Sa mère était morte.

Lorsqu'elle sortit Harry l'attendait à côté de la porte.

Alors Madame vous avez trouvé la femme que vous cherchiez ?

Oui...

Je suis désolé pour vous.

Et moi je le suis surtout pour sa fille.

Je comprends.

Le professeur mit fin à la conversation en se dirigeant vers le coin aménagé en infirmerie.

Alors tu l'as trouvé ?

Oui... ils étaient mariés.

Il faut la déplacer alors. La mettre avec son époux.

Oui il faudrait.

L'infirmière retourna faire un tour des lits pour s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien laissant là la professeur.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui Mr. Potter ?

\- Je peux parler avec la fille du professeur Rogue ?

\- Elle est pour l'instant inconsciente.

\- D'accord, vous pourriez me prévenir lorsqu'elle se réveillera s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci.

Harry s'éloigna des lits pour s'approcher de son amie.

\- Alors tu y arrives les gens qui ressorte de cette salle ?

\- C'est dur, au fait Rogue avait une femme !

\- Je sais, elle est morte. Et sa fille est à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh…

\- Je compte aller lui parler quand elle se réveillera.

\- Tu veux lui parler de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai juste envie de lui parler et si je sais quoi dire je pourrais toujours prétendre que je suis obligé d'aller voir le plus de monde possible.

\- Si c'est vraiment la fille de Rogue, elle n'est pas bête Et va de suite comprendre que tu mens.

\- C'est un risque à prendre mais vraiment cette fille m'intrigue. Personne ne la connais ni elle ni sa mère, elle dit qu'elle est la fille de Rogue.

\- Faudrait trouver une preuve.

\- Mr. Potter, Miss Rogue est réveillée.

Harry retourna près des lits et attendit qu'on lui laisse la possibilité de s'approcher.

Pendant ce temps, tout allait trop vite pour Madison. Mme. Pomfresh lui faisait boire une potion dont le goût était exécrable et elle s'agitait autour d'elle avec sa baguette. La tête lui tournait, elle avait envie de dormir. Elle ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. De là où son lit était elle pouvait voir le professeur McGonagall la regarder avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard, elle pouvait aussi voir qu'un garçon attendait en la regardant.

\- Madame ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est qui le garçon qui me regarde ?

\- C'est Harry Potter enfin vous ne lisez pas la presse ?

\- Non jamais.

\- Il me semble qu'il voulait te parler.

\- Me parler de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait très bien vouloir te parler parce qu'il te trouve jolie ou bien te parler de ton père.

\- Il connaissait pas mon père. Personne ne connaissait mon père.

\- Je suis sûr que des personnes le connaissait.

\- Et je suis sûr que non. Personne ne connaît vraiment mon père, vous ne connaissez que ce qu'il vous montrer et je peux vous assurez sans me tromper que ce qu'il vous montrait était à l'opposé de qui il était avec ma mère et moi.

\- L'opposé, tu dis ? C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire qu'il était très gentil, très attentionné, très papa poule finalement.

\- Alors tu as peut-être raison, je ne pense pas qu'une personne autre que ta mère et toi ne connaisse un Severus comme celui que tu m'as décrit.

\- Et vous vous le connaissez comment ?

\- Moi ça fait bien longtemps que je ne le connaissais plus. Je l'ai connu amoureux mais pas de votre mère.

\- De Lily.

\- Oui, il était jeune, tu sais ? Très jeune.

\- Oui mais vous savez une partie de lui n'a jamais arrêté de l'aimer, elle n'est pas bien grosse mais elle existe.

\- Bon vous allez bien je vous invite à partir pour laisser place à d'autre personne ayant besoin de soins.

\- Bien. Au revoir madame.

\- Au revoir.

Madison prit son sac et partie. De suite le jeune homme de toute à l'heure s'avança vers elle.

\- Salut je suis Harry Potter.

\- Salut, Madison Rogue.

\- Je sais, écoute je peux pas vraiment dire que je connaissais ton père mais à sa mort il m'a donné des souvenirs.

\- Quel genre de souvenirs ?

\- Des souvenirs de lui avec ma mère.

\- Je suis censé deviner qui est ta mère ?

\- Elle s'appelait Lily Evans.

\- Ah oui elle ! Et donc ?

\- Et bah sur plusieurs souvenirs on pouvait clairement comprendre que ton père était amoureux de ma mère.

\- Oui et donc ?

\- Quoi "et donc" ? Il était amoureux de ma mère en étant marié à ta mère ! Et tu dis rien comme si tu t'en fichais !

\- Je ne m'en fiche pas mais je le sais, personne n'oublie son premier amour. Il a aimé ta mère d'un amour sincère mais il est tombé amoureux de ma mère et ils m'ont eu. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on le reste toute sa vie.

\- En parlant de ta mère… on l'a trouvé.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Si elle était vivante elle aurait été la première personne qui serait venu me voir avant même l'infirmière.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment !

\- Je sais. Sinon qu'est qu'il y a à faire ici?

\- Pas grand chose. Là-bas toutes les personnes de moins de dix-huit ans de se retrouvent pour parler, rigoler…

\- Alors voyons voir si malgré mon nom on m'accepte.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il vont t'accepter !

\- On est jamais sûr de rien.

Arrivé au niveau des adolescents, tous se turent d'un coup. Madison ne connaissait aucune des personnes présentent. Ils avaient tous l'air si complice et amis qu'elle se sentit comme intruse au milieu de ce groupe.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Madison.

\- Draco.

\- Hermione.

\- Neville.

\- Ron.

\- Pansy.

\- Lavande.

\- Et… heu... Vous faites quoi ?

\- On parle. Tu étais dans quelle maison ?

\- Aucune j'étais pas scolarisé.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est quand même très rare que les parents décident de ne pas faire profité à un enfant d'un diplôme.

\- J'étais scolarisé dans le monde moldu. Et le pourquoi c'est que mes parents avaient peur de ce que pourrait me faire Voldemort.

\- Mais quand on est tous arrivé ici, Voldemort était mort pour tout le monde.

\- Sauf pour Dumbledor.

\- Je suppose que Dumbledor n'est pas ton père ?

\- Non mais il était un ami de mon père.

\- Et ton père il s'appelle ?

\- Il s'appelait Severus Rogue.

\- Rogue avait une famille ?

\- Oui.

Madison remarqua bien vite que Hermione et Neville n'étaient pas étonné de cette révélation. Ils étaient calme en contraste avec les autres qui regardaient Madison avec des yeux exorbités. Ils ne pouvaient imaginer leur professeur avec une famille. Le professeur le plus énigmatique, qui n'a pas une fois pendant leur sept années d'études n'a montré aucun signe de tendresse ou même de gentillesse.

\- Désolé les jeunes de vous interrompre mais j'aurai besoin de parler seule à seule avec Miss Rogue.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Attendons d'être seules.

\- D'accord.

Elles entrèrent dans une salle près de la grande salle.

\- Miss, ce que je vais vous dire ne va sûrement pas vous plaire mais il faut que vous répondiez aux questions. Alors tout d'abord savez-vous où est rangé son testament ?

\- Sûrement dans un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Très bien nous allons vérifier. Ensuite, savez-vous où voulait-il se faire enterré ?

\- À côté de ma mère. C'était sa seule condition si elle mourait avant lui.

\- D'accord. Et enfin voulez-vous aller le voir ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît.

Elles sortirent de la salle et Minerva l'accompagna jusqu'à son père.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît.

Minerva repartie.

\- Tu me l'avais pourtant promis. Tu m'avais promis que tu arriverais à sortir de cette guerre vivant. Et en échange tu m'as fait promettre d'être forte. Tu m'avais même parlé de bravoure. Tu m'avais même dit d'être brave comme un lion. Je m'en souviens tu m'avais parlé de maman. Tu m'avais dit que si je devais être brave se serait pour maman. J'espère que tu l'as vu, que tu as pu l'embrasser une dernière fois. J'espère que tu as pu profiter de sa beauté en l'apercevant au travers les combats. J'en ai rêvé de ce moment mais je t'avoue que dans mon rêve je ne parlais pas toute seule et tu me prenais dans tes bras. Dis-moi que tu fais semblant, dis-moi que tu ne fais que dormir. S'il te plaît, réveille-toi papa. S'il te plaît.

Madison ressortie des sillons humides sur les joues. Elle vit des hommes emmené un corp près de son père, en regardant dans l'entre baille de la porte, elle vit sa mère. Elle rentra embrassa sa mère et encore une fois son père et cette fois ferma la porte pour de bon.

C'est ma première écriture. Laisser une review, positive ou négative, les deux me feront plaisir.


End file.
